Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 3 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 4 } $
Answer: $ = 9 - 3 \times 5 + 5 $ $ = 9 - 15 + 5 $ $ = -6 + 5 $ $ = -1 $